


A Merry Rickyl Christmas

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Brief talk of proposing, Christmas Ornaments, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masculine Daryl, Not Beta Read, Rick admires Daryl, Snarky Carl, dating Rick and Daryl, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Some Christmas Fluff for everyone. You're Welcome ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters those belong to AMC. This is for fun and not profit. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Carl was sitting on the sofa reading one of his comics when the front door flew open. Setting his book down he hopped off the sofa and  
entered the front entry way to find his dad and Daryl bring in the biggest Christmas tree he'd ever seen. Stepping aside Carl watched as the  
two men with the help of a next door neighbor help bring in the tree and onto it's stand. Carl whistled "wow it's bigger than the one from last  
year" "pweddy!" squealed Judith from her playpen. Wiping the sweat from his brow Rick removed his coat tossing it onto the sofa "it sure is but  
I don't see why we couldn't have just went out an' bought a fake one". Daryl shook his head "no way real one's are better" he said crossing his  
arms. Rick smiled cocking his head to one side "oh really? an' why's that?" Daryl chuckled "well, fer one thing they smell nice, there free, an' "  
said Daryl taking a giant step forward so that he was nose to nose with his boyfriend "admit it, I looked good choppin' that thing down".

 

Blushing Rick kissed the hunter's lips making Carl go "ewww!" "you sure did" said Rick wrapping his arms around the hunter's  
waist. Carl pretended to gag "ok while you two are busy sucking faces I'm gonna go get the ornaments from the hall closet" and the  
teen headed down the hall. Carl returned with the box a few minutes later and the three of them proceeded in decorating the tree as  
Rick sorted out the ornaments, he couldn't help but admire his boyfriend for how strong he was and how downright sexy and masculine  
he looked as he chopped that tree down. Rick felt himself blush as a hand was waved in front of his face "hello dad? you in there?"  
Rick snapped out of his daydream and finished helping with the tree. It looked beautiful, _Daryl's right the real tree looks so  
much better than the fake one's _ Rick thought as he made hot chocolate.

 

Sitting down on the sofa, Carl sat next to Rick and smiled "tree looks good dad" he said setting his mug down on the  
coffee table "thank you it was Daryl's idea to get a real one and I gotta admit it's beautiful" said Rick patting his son's  
shoulder. "hey dad?" asked Carl after a few moments silence "yeah son?" and what Carl said stunned Rick so much he  
almost spit out his hot cocoa "when are you gonna ask Daryl to marry you?" stunned Rick ran a hand through his hair  
"now why in the world would you ask a thing like that?". "Well I thought sense you guys have been together a while so  
I figured this would be the perfect time to ask him besides, I really like Daryl and so does Judy" said Carl shrugging,  
staring at his shoes. Rick smiled and pulled his son into a hug "I'm glad you like Daryl son that makes me so happy  
but I don't know if Daryl's ready for such a huge step as marriage".

 

"Oh" said Carl after their hug broke apart "then how come I heard funny noises coming from your room last  
night? thanks for the hot cocoa" said Carl getting up and heading toward the kitchen a wicked grin on his face  
and at that Rick and Daryl blushed a shade of scarlet "Carl!" they said in unison. Carl chuckled knowing that this  
Christmas would be a fun one to remember.


End file.
